Flying Solo
by Kitsune-and-Neko
Summary: A ReiKaworu pairing that stretches WAFF to its limits. one-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or any of the songs in this fic. If I did, that would be verrry cool tho. ^^  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
{As I descend towards the burnt-up earth, the morning sun shines. No matter how much it hurts, I won't forget your smile. I will search for the tomorrow when we can meet again.}  
  
"Hey...don't forget me." He grinned, his crimson eyes shining with the morning sun. "Every once in a while...I hope you'll turn on Shinji's walkman and...think of me." "Hai...I will." She smiled faintly, her blue hair framing her cream-pale face.  
  
{The birds have gone, and she has not. Though she follows the arc of their flight. And the softness has gone from the daylight. And the shadows have grown into night.}  
  
"I'll always remember you. Will you...remember me?" She asked, knowing it was a stupid question but for one last time she wanted him to say it, to hear his voice say those words. 'I'll never forget you.'  
  
/He's my angel...though I can't see his wings. He's my angel./  
  
Heaven bound, I'm mystified how with just one kiss he made me believe in angels, though I've never seen him fly.  
  
"Hai." His voice softened. "I'll always remember you..." A blush reddened on his cheeks and the Angel looked up at Rei, trying to change the subject from this pleasant yet *uncomfortable* situation.  
  
"You'll take care of Shinji won't you?" His eyes, red as a rose in the flush of spring (DYING to do that ^^;;) looked at her with concern. "After the accident left him blind...even though Asuka's helping him..."  
  
She nodded, visibly seeing the Angel's tense muscles relax. "I'll check in on him as often as I can." There was an awkward silence for a moment.  
  
/Shinji...won't see Kaworu's wings again. And I'll, never see them. I wonder...what it feels like to fly./ She looked up at Kaworu. "Where...are you going?  
  
{...can I have a pair of wings, and do you think that God could use another angel... to help pour out the rain...}  
  
"I...don't know." He smiled at her. "But once I do you'll be the first one I tell, Rei." /I just wish I knew you more...I wish I could tell you how I feel./ He mused, spreading his energy wings, watching them gleam brightly in the morning light.  
  
Suddenly Shinji appeared, Asuka at least five yards behind him and gaining fast, yelling in German after him.  
  
"Baka!" She yelled, reverting to Japanese. "You can't go yet!" "Shinji?" Kaworu looked at his friend, who grinned up at his voice and spoke, panting from his fast run from Asuka . "You didn't...think...I was gonna...let you go without making sure I got to say goodbye... did you?"  
  
^And you really think I'm going to let you go without making sure you tell Rei how you feel?^  
  
{Paper wings, all torn and bent. But you made me feel that they were heaven sent. Paper wings, not real at all. But they took me high enough to really fall.}  
  
He stood, albeit shakily, and turned towards Kaworu, one hand held slightly away from his body to ensure Kaworu was still directly in front of him. Kaworu helped by placing his hand on Shinji's shoulder gently, slowly turning the younger pilot till Shinji faced him. Shinji grinned, then quickly hugged the older boy. "I'll miss you." ^Tell Rei. Tell Rei how you feel. She needs to hear it. Please Kaworu.^  
  
{Estuans interius ira vehementi. Estuans interius ira vehementi. Sephiroth! Sephiroth!}  
  
As if reading Shinji's mind Kaworu drew back out of the hug when Shinji did, carefully making sure that Asuka could guide the pilot from then on. "Rei...?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I...have to tell you something..."  
  
{Let me be your angel. Let me be the one for you. Let me be your angel. Let me be the one you believe in.}  
  
"Rei...dai...daisuke." Rei's eyes widened and...it may have been Kaworu's imagination but he could've sworn he saw a smile flickering on her face. "K- Kaworu-kun?"  
  
"Aishitaru..." He sighed, just gazing at her. "I love you Rei."  
  
"I...love you Kaworu..."  
  
{ If you see angels flying, wave goodbye. If you see, if you see, angels flying...wave goodbye.}  
  
He looked at the sky sadly. "I...don't want to leave now." "Then why go?" Rei was blushing by now, the faint smile growing ever larger. /He loves me...he, Kaworu Nagisa, loves me...and I love him./  
  
"I...have to. I can't stay." Rei nodded, her eyes closing for a second with the pain of getting something so wonderful so quickly...then instantly losing it again. "But...I'll come back for you."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Aishitaru."  
  
"Daisuke."  
  
{Goodbye, goodbye... walk away it's time to say goodbye. I never took the time to stop and realize that death takes many forms... even while alive.}  
  
And as Kaworu flew away, Rei could've sworn she saw a glimmer of pure, thrilled sunlight shine across his back, across his wings, like stars still shining in an early dawn.  
  
/Daisuke...Angel./  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
no...i'm not on anything. really. it's just really late. goodnight.  
  
Aishitaru= I love you.  
  
Daisuke= I love you.  
  
. . . I think.  
  
12:27am 9/27/03 


End file.
